


You Won’t Remember When It Wears Off

by edgykawa



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Broken Bones, M/M, Morphine, compound fracture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-08 20:40:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13466130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edgykawa/pseuds/edgykawa
Summary: Akaashi gets the softie feelings!!





	You Won’t Remember When It Wears Off

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kvnesis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kvnesis/gifts).



> Ah okay so I will have wrote this for my boyfriend to cheer him up and I’m starting this at 11:30pm so let’s hope it goes well!

     As high school years finished, most people aren’t expected to keep as close contact as Bokuto and Akaashi did after graduation but in the long run, it didn’t surprise many people how inseparable they had become. Although Akaashi got many amazing scholarship opportunities to go to schools all over the world, he chose to go to the same school the owl-haired boy he’d fallen in love with was going to. From the time they were the freshman in high school Bokuto had always had his mind set on being the best volleyball player in the whole prefecture and when he set his mind to it, he could do anything.

     The university dorms were nicer than the Fukurodani dorms for sure but that was saying a lot since the elite Kanto academy was for the prestigious and only the best, or so they advertised. Akaashi, despite the love for volleyball that had grown on him, was still among the smart and gifted of his classes but his major had shifted into psychology and the more “serious stuff” as Bokuto would say to him.

     Despite his more scholarly interests now that they were university sophomores, Akaashi never failed to miss a practice or game for the sake of Bokuto. He knew how devastated the boy would be if he didn’t show up so he always made it a priority to go, even if it was just to study. To Akaashi, Bokuto had the mentality of a child but he was pretty smart so observing him was both a task and a hobby.

     “Hey hey hey! Akaashi did you see that! It was so awesome!” Bokuto exclaimed from down on the court, fully decked out in his old Fukurodani training vest and white gym shorts with leggings underneath of them like always. He knew Akaashi was working hard to study and he didn’t for a moment take for granted how much time and effort Akaashi took from his limited free time to spend with him.

     “Ah, Bokuto, I’m sorry I missed-“ He was abruptly shut up by the sound of the ball smacking down on the polished floors. Akaashi didn’t like being interrupted but he also didn’t like failing tests. To be fair he never did fail a test but he wasn’t willing to change that now.

     Bokuto gave the biggest and most dorky smile that Akaashi could ever imagine which was accompanied by a double thumbs up. “It’s okay! I can do better anyways.” He gave a somewhat cocky little laugh to himself before going back to the middle of the court.

     They were about an hour into Bokutos rather intense practice before Akaashi realized the practice setter had left and he had stopped working and had just been admiring Bokuto from the distance of the bleachers. He knew now that there was no point studying, he knew he would pass and he knew his best friend needed him more.

     Akaashi hopped down from the bleachers middle row and tied his shoes a little tighter as well as rolling up his sleeves. “Come on. I’ll set for you.” His dark hair has grown out a little and it nearly covered his eyes and he couldn’t set like that. He sighed to himself before grabbing a headband from his backpack and putting it on.

     Bokuto held the ball to his side and put his hand on his hip in thought. “Weren’t you being a nerd again and studying?” He asked rather insensitively but with a smile plastered on his face stretching from ear to ear.

      _What a dork I’ve fallen in love with..._

 ~~~~Akakashi shook his head in reply, not wanting to say out loud that he was ridiculously distracted by Bokutos moments down on the court. “I’ll study when you’re in the shower, I’m okay for right now.” He made up some half-assed excuse on the spot but it worked for him.

     As soon as Akaashi got the ball, the duo of boys was totally enveloped in the game, remembering with each and every contact on the ball just how much they missed playing together. That was until Akaashi set short on account of Bokuto on the mind which made a loud thud that Akaashi did not expect to hear.

     “Akaashi! Don’t do that please...” Bokuto laid now silent on the middle of the court, his eyes squeezed shut and filling with tears to top it off. Most of the time he tripped and fell he would immediately get up and laugh about it but it seemed this time was not that case.

     Quickly, Akaashi rushes over to see if Bokuto was okay. “Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck...” He chanted a couple of times before standing up and running to his backpack. Luckily his anatomy and physiology class paid off.

     Akaashi searched his bag for his phone and quickly dialed the emergency service number as he walked back to his partner's side, explaining over the phone how Bokuto had a pretty nasty compound break in his left arm. As soon as he hung up and shoved his phone into his pocket he made sure to crouch back down and put a hand on his back. “I am so so so sorry. This is all my fault. I should have been paying better attention to you.”

     Bokuto wasn’t really angry but that was somewhat because he knew it was an honest accident and he loved Akaashi but also because his pain was so overwhelming that he cried like a baby over it. Expectedly seeing the normally overly eccentric boy cry made the ex-setter increasingly guilty.

     Luckily for them, the ambulance showed up pretty fast and flooded into the gym in little to no time at all. They were good about putting a stint on his arm and even more gentle with him in an emotional sense as they walked him out of the gym.

      _This is all my fault. Now he’s gonna be out for the season and he’s gonna hate me for ruining his whole season..._

     “Young man. Are you with him?” The medical professional spoke, tapping Akaashi on the shoulder and snapping him out of deep thought. “If you’re with him you need to be going with him now.” That part seemed to catch his attention and he chased after his best friend instantly.

     The ambulance ride was long and painful in both Akaashi and Bokutos opinion since every turn or speed bump would jerk his arm, which was already an open compound break, exposing the bone. With every jerk came a groan and with every groan came Akaashis overwhelming guilt coming back.

     As soon as they were locked down at the hospital, Bokuto was rushed into the ER, not that his life was at stake but with every open compound wound it needed to immediately be set and stitched up to avoid infection. Akaashi was told to wait patiently in the waiting room until a nurse or doctor came to get him.

     It was only about forty-five or so minutes before a nurse came to the room to get him. His head was bowed in acceptance that he had done this which made his headband slip out of his hair and on to the floor. “Mr. Bokuto is into a room all of his own now if you’d like to go see him this is. Please beware that he is very drugged on painkillers right now.”

     The nurse didn’t even get to finish his full sentence before Akaashi dashed off to find wherever Bokuto was. Once he found him, a sigh of relief came over him and he walked in to sit down next to him. “I’m so sorry. I’m so so sorry about this okay...”

     By now, Akaashi minus well have been talking to a brick wall because all Bokuto did was stare wide eye at Akaashi. “Did you know you’re so pretty... Your hair looks like night and it’s so pretty.” He was at a loss for words now.

     Akaashi felt his cheeks and the tips of his ears flash up in a pretty shade of pink as he felt way too embarrassed for words. The showering compliments when he was expected to be hated by Bokuto for what he did.

     “And your eyes are so pretty... dark blue and grey and they fit you so well... so cute. My future wife is so good...” Bokuto closed his eyes and laid on his back, thinking about Akaashi. This was his doped up heaven.

     “Oh boy...” Akaashi muttered to himself, sitting down on the boy's right side and holding his hand. Admittedly, he kind of liked being sprinkled in unconditional complements.

     Bokuto rolled his head over to face Akaashi with that same sort of happy go lucky smile on his face before giving a laugh. “Marry me! No wait we should date first, right? Date me!”

     Akaashi couldn’t believe the words e was hearing out of this guys mouth, even though he knew it was the morphine talking, it was still cute enough to make him smile at it. “Sure, why not Bokuto? I’ve liked you since high school.”

     The owl-hair on Bokuto had become somewhat matted which left Akaashis free hand brushing through it with the tips of his fingers as he smiled. “It’s not like you’ll remember this when the painkillers ware off anyways, right?”

      _If only he had forgotten what I said that day,_ Akaashi often thought to himself. _Then where would we be?_


End file.
